Mass Effect Multiverse Revenge
by the metaphysical god of heroes
Summary: Shepard has failed the mass effect universe is being overrun with the reaper army and no one can stop it so what does the multiverse to? It sends a random guy armed with any and all powers he wants and or needs with one mission destroy all reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect: multiverse revenge

Summary: Shepard has failed the mass effect universe is being overrun with the reaper army and no one can stop it so what does the multiverse to? It sends a random guy armed with any and all powers he wants and or needs with one mission destroy all reapers.

Pairings: SI/ harem

Army: supreme commander with C&amp;C troops (ex. the marked of can or rifle men)possibly more.

(Story start)

I opened my eyes to see that I was in an office like building in front of me was a white haired irritated old man glaring at a computer in front of him as if he was watching the most infuriating thing in his life. Remembering what happened I looked down and felt my chest where several bullet holes should have been.

"Relax despite being dead son you're somewhat fine." The old man said suddenly turning his attention to me.

Looking back at him raised an eyebrow "oh really I would never have guessed seeing as several seconds ago I was riddled with bullet hole after being totally badass as killing those psychos at my college" I said sarcastically.

The old man sighed "when your file said you were strange it was right on the dot. You're not even somewhat disoriented or at least confused at where you are." The man questioned.

I laid back and thought about it for a second before sitting up and suddenly saying "this is hell isn't it if so I want to see Satan I want to kick his ass!"

The old man just blinked "wa- why would you want to kick Satan's ass?!" he asked bewildered at this strange man.

I narrowed my eyes at him "why! WHY! If this is hell then that means that the bible is true and Satan is evil therefor I shall do my civic duty and try to utterly wreck all that he has wrought in Naruto's words BELIEVE IT!" I said standing up and punching my fist into my other hand

The old man just sat in disbelief staring at this insane human "your insane!"

I sat back down in a laid back way and said "well sanity was boring and normal so I decided to be different so seriously where am I and why am I here?"

The old man looked at me in silence before saying "you are in the afterlife, no you are not in hell, and the reason you are here is because of this." He turned his computer to me and I saw the reapers from mass effect destroying the citadel. I did a double take "wait isn't the star child supposed to be in the citadel? Why the hell would they destroy it did Shepard fuck up somehow?"

To my surprise the old man nodded "yes when Shepard sacrificed his life for the control ending he died mid-way making the reapers free from the star child's control they are destroying the citadel and the fleet is in full retreat I am sending you with whatever powers you can think of to clean up Shepard's mess after which you can do what you like in that universe once you get tired I can send you to clean up another universe think has fallen off the deep end so what do you say?"

I thought for a moment before saying "before I agree what happens if I die?"

The man just smiled innocently and said "respawn!"

With hesitation I said agreed and asked for the power of spawning "like me summoning buildings and robotic troops like in C&amp;C or Supreme Commander only a hell of a lot quicker ya know? The mass effect universe is fucked unless I overkill it…"

The old man agreed and put out his hand to shake mine.

I took it and felt a wormhole open behind me before I left I turned to the old man and asked who he was "oh me I am the Christian god you know the other person who's ass you want to kick."

My eyes widened as I was pulled into the wormhole my final words being "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: rescuing what's left

Notes: I have notice a glaring oversight in my story idea and that is that neither of my armies had any space navies so introducing the second or possibly third best army I could think of (the first two I have very little knowledge with) that will make up my repertoire the star wars clone wars era fleets (I would use the old republic but I'm more familiar with the clone wars era at least tech wise).

Also I seem to have neglected to name my character in my haste to type the story his name is omega funny considering what his main goal.

On another note in this universe the original council lived but had to step down because of ignoring Shepard's warnings seeing as though the council that replaced them had died they were reinstated at the time of this assault.

"-KER!" I landed roughly and ungracefully into a soft leather chair around me I was confused at seeing star wars era clone troopers mixed with CIS super battle droids patrolling the room. A trooper with green highlights (if color means anything please let me know) came forward and saluted to me "sir SITREP ready sir!" I shook off my confusion and nodded at him to continue.

"The main battle fleets are already to move in scouts report that the council fleets have nowhere to retreat to and are being decimated high value target aka the Normandy is still active and fighting."

I nodded and started making plans in my head "how large is our fleet?"

"we have twenty five capital ships both of Republic and CIS make each as well as double the number of destroyers and cruisers again of both sides we also have ten Scrin planetary assault carriers and fifteen of their destroyers." I nodded so in all I have fifty capital ships, a hundred star wars destroyers, ten Scrin carriers, and fifteen of their destroyers.

"all right as soon as we move in I want the Scrin carriers to unleash their ion storms as soon as possible that'll speed up the fighters they'll launch I want those fighters on the defensive while the republic and CIS fighters harass the Reapers meanwhile the destroyers will shield the council fleets while I get them to evac onto our ships theirs won't be able to keep up once we hit hyperspace once they've evac I want an orderly retreat capital ships, Scrin, then destroyers understood!" the trooper saluted "sir yes sir!" and moved out to relay my plans to the fleet.

As the fleets began to move in my thoughts turned to the future of the war. Seeing as though God had given me a freaking badass fleet I turned to the nearest officer I saw and asked "trooper tell me. Do we have a base at all or did the big guy upstairs just give me a fleet?"

The trooper who was manning a console said "no sir we do not have a base however the maker did suggest a good place without a mass relay where we could set up I'll get you the coordinates."

I nodded before the ship suddenly rocked as I turned my attention to the battle that had begun.

(3rd POV)

Omega's fleet while considerably smaller than the council's fleet had been able to catch the reapers off guard his destroyers engaged the reapers as the Scrin planetary assault ships activated their ion storms allowing the Scrin destroyers and fighters to get a boost in speed adding to their already impressive agility the reapers fighter found themselves out maneuvered when facing the Scrin fighters but their guns only scratched the actual reapers themselves however when it came to the republic and CIS the reapers had the edge in mobility taking down several when they had clashed. Omega's bombers and heavy star fighter could barely get a bombing run in and when they did it had caused minor damage to the reaper frigates (or is it destroyers leave a review on the weakest reaper ship aside from troop transports and such if you can help please) and barely scratched the sovereign class vessels. Thankfully the omega's star wars forces had versatility in their fighter types and soon were launching no bombers but instead were launching their air superiority fighters (if you played battle front two you know which ones I'm talking about) which began to tip the fighter battle in omega's favor.

Omega's star wars destroyers had a bit more success as their turbo lasers punched caused moderate amount of damage while remaining at range however they began to be torn apart as the reapers closed in and fired their lasers while Omega's destroyers could withstand a good deal of punishment he soon found that the star wars shields could not handle a sustained assault as several of his destroyers were destroyed.

Seeing his ships having trouble Omega stood and began to walk to out to where the hanger bay was.

"Sir where are you going?"

Omega looked at the troopers around him and simply said "getting reinforcements…" before walking out.

Standing right in front of the hanger bay shields Omega closed his eyes in deep concentration before a liquid like metal began to appear and enclose before solidifying into the MJOLNIR powered armor worn by master chief from halo then Omega leaped out into space leaving his ship behind once he was far enough away he put his arms out in front of him and concentrated forming what he wanted in his head. Beads of sweat formed as slowly the same metallic liquid shot out like a hose from both of his hands and slowly formed and changed shape into the UEF (supreme commander) level four experimental submersible aircraft carrier only instead of a rudder had a hyperspace engine system.

The reapers saw this and nearly shut down at the impossible spectacle that had just happened to them it was incomprehensible this shock allowed the council fleet to fully retreat to omega's fleet where the ion storms shut down their ships before the capital ships began boarding actions sending numerous shuttles to escort the various races off of their ships and began forcefully transporting the ships crews into omega's capital ships while specifically transporting the Normandy crew (as well as the ship itself), the council, admiral Hackett, the Quarian admiralty board, Aria T'Loak, and the commander of the Geth to omega's personal capital ship.

Omega meanwhile made his way back into his ship while ordering phase II to begin in an orderly fashion the capital ships began to retreat while the destroyers began to give them cover. Reapers after rebooting began to attack the destroyers. Then the aircraft carrier omega had personally made which had laid silent this entire time suddenly opened up its hanger doors and like a tidal wave hundreds upon hundreds of different kinds of ships began to take off revealing them to be level three tech air superiority fighters and bombers (specifically the Cybran bombers) these began to engage the reapers and the reapers fighter were being utterly massacred meanwhile the bombers had launched their payload and it proved to be devastating the EMP explosions in particular had proven to overload the reapers systems temporarily shutting them down allowing even more bombers to hit.

Harbinger could not understand what was happening where did this fleet come from? How were they able to stand against them? AND HOW WAS AN ORGANIC ABLE TO MAKE A SHIP OFF SUCH SIZE!? Logical conclusion **'that is not an organic he must be harvested and analyzed'**.

(Back with Omega-3rd POV)

Omega sighed as he rested back into his chair. All was going according to his hastily constructed plan speaking of which "trooper once we're clear head to the coordinates God gave us. I'll go have a chat with the council and others."

On his way to the room where the leaders (honestly what were they called I think I'll just call them the alliance or something next chapter) omega had was thinking of his backstory thankfully managing to come up with one right as he came up to the meeting room. As he entered he saw that the council, and their counter parts were sitting nervous anxiety flowing off of them while the Normandy crew eyed my CIS magma droids (the ones who guard general grievous) and myself with caution.

"Hello I am Omega."

Councilor Tevos was the first one to speak "hello I am councilor Tevos with me are councilor Sparatas, and councilor Valern with Admiral Steven Hackett representing humanity as they have no councilor at the moment. On behalf of all of us I thank you for rescuing us from the reapers."

I nodded "listen I'll be blunt about the situation thanks to Shepard failing last second I am a little unprepared the forces you saw were the only ones I have currently we are heading to a set of coordinates that has been deemed safe from the reapers."

Ashley narrowed her eyes and said "how can we trust you?"

My eyebrow twitched as I said "well if you wanted to die via the reapers maybe I should just turn around AND GIVE YOU TO THEM!" I roared with irritation thick in my voice.

I sighed and calm myself down "listen in all technicality I should not be here Shepard was supposed to defeat the reapers but the injuries he sustained were too much as soon as he died I was notified and I rushed here to rescue what I could."

Steven Hackett then cleared his throat drawing my attention "while I am very thank that does not answer several things one who or what are you, why did you save us, where did you get this technology and why now of all times?"

I nodded sagely "in reverse order now because of Shepard's unexpected death, the technology is connected to my background so I'll explain that last, as to why I saved you do I truly need a reason? Now what I am is an ancient human you see this is not the first time humanity has ascended to the stars. No we have ascended many times each time with different technology some of which you have seen but when I say ancient human I mean I came before all of them I have watched as they all grew some similar like yours and mine or so vastly different how so I will not go into."

Councilor Sparatas shook his head furiously "impossible there would have been evidence and-

"and there WAS evidence however it was not in view of your mass relays there are countless system in the milky way galaxy you have barely uncovered five percent of it be thankful to because if you had come across some of humanities older enemies you would all be extinct. Some of those enemies have the power to destroy entire planets whether by technology or by their very beings and we humans have survived them all."

The council and even the Normandy crew stared gaping at what I had revealed to them of course I spoke in mainly in multiverse terms in this universe that was also true however the reapers had destroyed the evidence in their genocide marches.

"Indeed there once was a time where the only thing this galaxy knew was war and death humanity was xenophobic to the extreme determined to claim the galaxy for themselves-

"Typical human arrogance." Sparatus muttered

I glared at him "well seeing that they were up against murderous alien races that relentlessly attacked them while they were on top that would screw with your perceptions too if it were you as well."

I turned mainly to address Tevos and admiral Hackett "now then to put the situation plainly you lot are screw left, right and center. The reapers will hunt you down using the mass relays as their entry points now we are currently on course towards a place that has no relays and I have forgotten what is their all I can remember is that at these coordinates is a sector that would be a perfect place to set up for my armies."

Councilor Valern had decided at that moment to ask the questions no doubt burning in his mind "yes about these forces what are they as we were escorted here, forcefully I might add, we came across several disturbing thing one was that we were escorted by synthetics and two all those troopers like disturbingly familiar also may I ask how you were able to create that machine?"

I smirked devilishly I loved telling tall tales "the first two ironically came from the same era they used to be enemies-

Ashely narrowed her at this "I knew I saw those before they were the clone troopers and CIS super battle droids but that's impossible their fiction! Not only that but their technology is fact less and was thought impossible to-

She was cut off when I made a hilt right in front of me and activated it a blood crimson saber of hot plasma came from the cylinder hilt and said jokingly "I find your lack of faith… disturbing"

I deactivated it and turned to the humans who stared mouth gaping "I guess I should say that most of the science fiction stuff from around the 20th century was based on passed eras some I might be forced into bringing into this war."

An alliance soldier behind Hackett blurted out "so that means the Warhammer universe…"

My face darkened and I snarled at the man "I'll forgive you this one time because you don't know but don't you dare speak of that era again."

I shook of my anger as one of my clone troopers came in "sir we have arrived!"

I nodded and turned to the other leaders "listen whether you want to believe or not it does not matter. I will continue building my forces and waging war versus the reapers if you want to help then fine if not then stay out of my way." I said before leaving the others to discuss what to do.

(Bridge)

Back in my captain's chair I looked shocked to see that we were looking at a giant freaking spire that looked like it was sucking energy from a star.

'A freaking star forge' I thought before a positively evil smirk began forming on my face before I broke out into a stereotypical evil laugh. Plans already forming in my mind.

(End scene)

Okay so for those that don't know a star forge to my understanding takes in energy from a star transforms that energy into materials which it uses to make starships, fighters, and droids however I shall make it better!

Another fun fact according to star wars lore there is supposed to be a land factory version of this however I do not know how it works and to my understanding it's basically a war factory from C&amp;C so don't think I'll include it.


End file.
